battlegroup42fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:4701-Antarctica
Operation Highjump was the largest expedition ever mounted to the Antarctic. Was it meant to wipe out the third reich's presence? Operation Highjump, officially titled 'the United States navy Antarctic developments program, 1946-47', was a United States navy operation organized (coincidentally?) by rear admiral Richard Byrd in Antarctica under the command of Richard Cruzen. It was launched on 26 August 1946 and ended abruptly in late February 1947, six months earlier than planned because of a sinking and heavy damaging of the ships and heavy losses of the airplanes undisclosed even today. What had happened? The massive Antarctic task force 68 included, 14 ships, multiple airplanes, 4.700 men and 3.500 marines. The official stated claims of the operation were as follows: To test material and train personnel in the frigid zones. To consolidate and extend American sovereignty over the largest practical area of the Antarctic continent. To determine the feasibility of establishing and maintaining bases in the Antarctic and to investigate possible base sites. To develop techniques for establishing and maintaining air bases on the ice, with particular attention to the later applicability of such techniques to operations in the interior of Greenland (where, it was then believed, climatic and physical conditions resembled those in Antarctica). To expand existing knowledge of electromagnetic, hydrographic, geographic, geological and meteorological conditions in the area. However, the choice of ships and fleet size is extremely suspicious. The actual fleet included the following ships: Western group Tanker 'Cacapon' Destroyer 'Henderson' Seaplane tender 'Currituck' with Martin PBM Mariner flying boats Eastern group commanded by captain George Dufek Tanker 'Canisteo' Destroyer 'Brownson' Seaplane tender 'Pine island' with Martin PBM Mariner flying boats Central troop group Command ship 'Mount Olympus' Icebreaker 'Burton island' Icebreaker 'Northwind' Supplyship 'Yankey' Supplyship 'Merrick' Torpedo boat 'Maddox' (or 'Murdoch') Submarine 'Sennet' The airplane carrier 'Philippine sea' also participated, although it was not assigned to any of the groups. Understandably the need for ice breakers, supply ships, seaplane tenders and communication ships are necessary for such an operation but the use of two destroyers, one torpedo boat, an airplane carrier with Chance-Vought F4U Corsair fighters, Douglas R4D transporters, Sikorsky R-5 helicopters and a submarine is somewhat dubious if all they set out to do is carry out surveys. Were they expecting penguins firing artillery? Operation Highjump has become a topic among U.F.O. conspiracy theorists, who claim it was a covert U.S. military operation to conquer alleged secret underground German nazi facilities in Antarctica including base 211 and capture the Vril flying disks or Thule mercury powered spaceship prototypes. Many conspiracy articles and discussions examine a postwar encounter reported near a British Antarctic camp with uniformed Germans in an ice cave, when considered in the context that several German U-boats, a large amount of building supplies and German scientists identified by operation Paperclip were still unaccounted for, this adds credibility to the possibility of a German nazi base and a real motive for the subsequent operation. Operation Highjump remains one of the few postwar operations with documents still classified by the military. Admiral Richard Byrd had stated: "I don't want to frighten anyone unduly but it is a bitter reality that in the case of a new war, the continental United States will be attacked by airplanes flying in from one or both poles at incredible speeds". https://postimg.cc/gxV8LKSW Chance-Vought F4U Corsair 1942 https://postimg.cc/wySSPHhL Douglas DC-3, C-47, R4D 1935 https://postimg.cc/HVMsYGXJ Martin 162 PBM-3 Mariner 1939 https://postimg.cc/Q9RbsdYN Sikorsky S-372, R-5, HO2S 1943 https://postimg.cc/kD1t6d2f Operation Highjump 1947 here is a downloadable video part of the documentary: http://s000.tinyupload.com/?file_id=50199993464586247383 a suggestion since it is a wunder waffen map the axis would have used heavy weaponry such as the Rheinmetall 60cm 040 Karl selbstfahrenden morser and not light weaponry such as the existing Jagdpanzer 38(T) Hetzer (CKD LT 38) and the Sonderkraftfahrzeug Sd.Kfz.234-1 you can take a Rheinmetall 60cm 040 Karl selbstfahrenden morser here: https://www.4shared.com/rar/DYwpB62ida/Rheinmetall_60cm_040_Karl_selb.html http://s000.tinyupload.com/?file_id=07552238487834745609 https://postimg.cc/vxD2zrhr by the way it is 1947 why they didn't include any Lockheed P-80 Shooting Star or any Bell P-59 Airacomet to the airplane carrier and fought only with obsolete Chance-Vought F4U Corsair? you can take a Bell P-59 Airacomet here: https://www.4shared.com/rar/RJbfpfI3gm/Bell_P-59_Airacomet.html http://s000.tinyupload.com/?file_id=52675944319203970735 https://postimg.cc/pmkVhxmg how about to combine a Bell 47, H-13 with the existing Sikorsky S-372, R-5, HO2S to the airplane carrier you can take a Bell 47, H-13 here: https://www.4shared.com/rar/ZLvhL1u7gm/Bell_47_H-13.html http://s000.tinyupload.com/?file_id=05819941024736840024 https://postimg.cc/nCH6smqh some other wunder waffen that should have been interesting to the map are the Lippisch Li P.13A, the Focke Wulf Fw Ta 183, the Focke Wulf Triebflugel and the Junkers Ju 287 take them here: https://www.4shared.com/rar/II_eFl0zda/Lippisch_Li_P13A.html http://s000.tinyupload.com/?file_id=50743415594350461638 https://postimg.cc/N9jg7nH5 https://www.4shared.com/rar/eKfcyjX5gm/Focke_Wulf_Fw_Ta_183.html http://s000.tinyupload.com/?file_id=10422861048830512311 https://postimg.cc/hXvb64Rr https://www.4shared.com/rar/dS4uGW1Rgm/Focke_Wulf_Triebflugel.html http://s000.tinyupload.com/?file_id=28381172002396435564 https://postimg.cc/Z0PWbPKs https://www.4shared.com/rar/0pjPZWQWda/Junkers_Ju_287.html http://s000.tinyupload.com/?file_id=82168206215147064960 https://postimg.cc/nC8G5GSd also how about to replace one Flettner Fl 282 Hummingbird with one Focke Achgelis Fa 223 Drache you can take a Focke Achgelis Fa 223 Drache here: https://www.4shared.com/rar/fP9n3hOHda/Focke_Achgelis_Fa_223.html http://s000.tinyupload.com/?file_id=12078475603678915315 https://postimg.cc/HjnNHz2d